Recompense
by Nakimochiku
Summary: Here for another conjugal visit, Officer? England x France, lemon, enjoy.


Recompense

The careful steps Correctional Officer Arthur Kirkland took towards the cell at the end of the hallway clicked on the tile floors, warning a single person of his approach, because he was the only one in that specific hall. Arthur stopped at the cell, leaning against the bars and peering in at the cell's occupant who cast him only a glance, flicking through a magazine.

"Francis." Arthur hissed, glaring at the prisoner shrouded in shadow. He looked at him properly then, a charming smile spreading over his mouth.

"Bon Nuit, Officer." Francis greeted sweetly, setting his magazine on the floor. "Here for another conjugal visit, I take it?" He got only a growl in reply, and started off their meeting the way they always started out. He began undoing the buttons of his prison uniform, sliding it off his shoulders, smirking to himself when he heard Arthur's breath hitch.

Arthur glanced back down the hall and cursed his lack of self control. Francis was hard to resist on any level. Detaching his key ring from his belt, he unlocked the door. "It's not a conjugal visit, frog." he grumbled, slamming the door shut and taking a brief moment to enjoy the sight of Francis laying naked on his cot, legs spread for him. "It's chastising."

Francis leaned forward, pulling Arthur to him by his collar, his arrogant smile irritating and sexy at once. "Of course it is, Officer." he purred, pressing their mouths together in a kiss. Arthur allowed his fingers to travel the bare expanse of his smooth skin, down to his thighs and up again to rest on his wider than average hips. Francis let out a tiny sound, knocking off Arthur's cap and tangling his fingers in his hair, mussing it even further.

Arthur left the kiss to trail open mouthed kisses down Francis's jaw, to his neck where he placed another soothing kiss against his racing pulse, urging Francis's legs apart so he could kneel on the bed between them. His hands rested on Francis's smooth chest, fingers bypassing his hardened nipples to simply feel his skin, even as Francis made soft encouraging noises.

"I admit I'm feeling a little impatient tonight, petit lapin." Francis whispered huskily, lips quirked into a small smile that he quickly had to kiss away, pressing him against the wall as deft fingers slid off his uniform jacket, untucking his shirt from his pants and feeling at the skin underneath, his fingers searing his flesh.

Arthur nipped across the pale, milky white flesh presented to him, each little whine he got in response pooling at his gut and engulfing him in flames. He found the nipples he had ignored before, taking one into his mouth as Francis's body arched into him, his cry faint but beautiful. He rolled the nub of flesh between his teeth, tweaking the other roughly, feeling frantic fingers tug his hair. He looked up, and as always enjoyed the way Francis looked when he was desperate and horny, cheeks dusted with only the slightest blush.

Their lips crashed together for another kiss, breathing heavily through their noses, tongues tangling and tasting each other, as Arthur worked off his pants, kicking off his boots, letting Francis slide off the bed onto his knees in front of him, blue eyes flashing up at him devilishly. He slid off his socks deliberately slow, pressing a kiss to his toe. The arch of his foot, his calf and his knee, stopping when he was at his thighs. He bit harshly, almost enough to draw blood, more than enough to get a startled cry and a gentle moan.

There were marks at his thighs from the night before, and the night before that.

Francis finally reached his cock, licking his lips as though he had been presented with a delicious dessert. Arthur let out a long drawn out groan when Francis took him into his hot mouth, fingers clenching in the sheets of the cot as Francis sucked and licked, tongue swirling and impossibly talented, mouth working and lips tight, the wetness unbearable and insignificant at once. Not when compared to the heaven he would be in when he thrust inside of Francis.

"You're a fucking tease." he ground out, glaring sharply as he tugged silky blonde hair, listening to Francis release him with a wet pop, hand quickly replacing his mouth, pumping painfully slow. He smiled slyly and Arthur leaned down for another kiss, pressing their mouths together, nipping his bottom lip and smoothing his tongue over the hurt. He tasted himself in Francis's mouth, himself and a flavor that wasn't exactly describable, just Francis.

"You're not really one to talk, petit lapin." Francis whispered, digging through his pants pocket for the lube and closing Arthur's hand around it. "Now hurry up and fuck me senseless." There was no denying Francis when he spoke like that. Francis crawled past him onto the bed, kneeling and bending forward, presenting himself. Arthur bit his lip, shedding his shirt and his pants, catching the jingle and glint of the handcuffs attached to his belt.

"Wait. Not just like that." Francis made a curious noise, allowing Arthur to pull him back, pressing kisses at the nape of his neck. Arthur smoothed a hand over Francis's arm, gathering his hands at his lap, handcuffing him and letting him fall back to the bed.

"You never quite grow tired of this, do you?" His tone was gently amused, smiling as evilly and as widely as before, propped up on his elbows, waiting for Arthur to move. Arthur snorted, placing his hands on Francis's hips, taking a deep breath and swiping his tongue over his lips.

Francis groaned softly as something wet invaded his entrance, the fingers gripping his hips harder as it invaded again, slick and pleasurable. He arched, feeling Arthur swirl his tongue hotly around his hole again, sending small sparks along his skin to fray at his nerves. Precum beaded at the tip of his cock, hanging painfully erect between his spread legs as Arthur slurped and forced in again, his breath hot against his pale flesh. Francis tried muffling his moans in his arm, fingers twisting the sheets before him.

"Get on with it." he moaned, glaring back at Arthur who tossed him a grin. Arthur uncapped the lube, spreading it on his fingers. He traced the puckered entrance, listening to Francis whine impatiently before pressing in, imagining being inside the very same body that his finger explored. He worked his finger in and out, forcing small mewls from Francis. He continued that way for a few moments before pressing in another, going deeper, taking note of the way Francis's toes curled. The way he tossed his hair over his shoulder, the glint of the handcuffs at his wrists.

"Ahhn!" He let out a sharp cry, squeezing his eyes shut and bowing his head as that spot inside him was touched, raising his hips for more, wanting to rut against something much more substantial, wanting to touch himself. Wisps of hair stuck to his face as he panted desperately, biting his lip for some semblance of control while Arthur finger fucked him, his fingers sliding in and out and doing nothing more than teasing him with what could be inside him, stretching him deliciously. "Hurry up, Arthur!" he growled.

Arthur smiled, just as impatient as Francis to be inside him, rubbing the cool lube over his cock and hissing at the sensation. He pulled Francis up so that his hands rested against the wall, pressing kisses and hickies and love bites along the slope of his back, gripping his hips so hard Francis would have bruises.

There were others left over from the night before, and the night before that.

He eased in, sliding past the first ring of muscle into convulsing heat, reveling in the tightness and the deep satisfied groan Francis rewarded him with, his nails scratching uselessly at the metal walls as he was filled inch by inch until Arthur was all the way inside, resting deep in the cavern of his body. They paused there for a moment, panting and sweaty, until Arthur pulled his hips back and slammed in, earning a primal scream. Their sex was never slow and gentle.

Francis couldn't hold back his deep cries, the metal at his wrists clanking against the wall every time Arthur forced himself back in, wonderfully deep, forcing his body open every time he entered and driving him insane. Arthur watched his thighs quiver, listened to his breath hitch when he pulled back out, nearly all the way out so that he could slam in with all his power and hear Francis scream beautifully. He kissed his shoulders, their hips rocking together in a rhythm that was steadily getting sloppy.

It was too much. Too wonderful. Francis's body was amazing, but he had no words to tell him. So he just slammed in harder, wanted Francis to scream and cum for him, noticed that Francis's knees buckled with the force of his approaching orgasm.

He reached around him, pumping his erection and was awarded with an erotic moan. His fingers smeared the precum gathered at the head, stroking back down. He let out soft grunts as his hips worked, biting his lip and aiming for more. Francis screamed in gratification as he rammed into his prostate over and over, his body clenching around Arthur's repeatedly intruding cock. The molten heat, his entire body like a vice was unbearably good.

Francis moaned incoherently in french, his back arching and his eyes fluttering closed as he loudly vocalized his climax, cum spilling across Arthur's hand. Arthur thrust deep and held there for a moment, moaning Francis's name against his skin. Francis rolled his hips a last time, groaning in tired fulfillment when Arthur released inside of him, cum escaping when he pulled out and dripping down his thighs.

He slid down the wall until he rested on the bed, panting hard, body unwinding and reveling in how good Arthur made him feel, how much he loved to have Arthur inside him like that. Arthur stood, gathering his clothes from the floor even though his body felt like goo and he wanted nothing more than to curl next to Francis's body, and sleep wrapped in his arms.

Arthur grit his teeth and ignored the millions of things he wanted to tell Francis at that moment. That he looked beautiful when he basked in his after sex glow. That he loved the way his hair stuck to his face, or the width of his hips or the way he licked his kiss swollen lips and looked at him with eyes that begged for more debauchery, like he wanted to be tortured with it until he couldn't stand. His hand clenched into a fist as Francis smiled, and went about dressing, pulling on his pants and half heartedly tucking in his shirt.

"Are you going to release me, petit lapin?" Francis asked, holding up his arms, making the handcuffs jingle mockingly. Arthur smirked, laying next to his naked body, pressing another kiss to his lips, stroking his hair out of his eyes.

"No." His smile was cruel. "You can stay that way, and we can go another round. And another. And another. Until you learn your lesson." Francis gave him a grin, rolling over and willingly presenting himself again like some sort of m-rated gift, tossing a provocative look over his shoulder.

"Of course, Officer. Lessons."

Owari


End file.
